Out of the Closet
by TommyBoybbi
Summary: Tommy Boy oc has finally taken two plus two and gotten four when it concerns Rawhide and Perfect Tommy


Out of the Closet

Tommy Boy entered the bunkhouse late. She had been mulling over a few things and sleep was not coming to her. She didn't want to hang in her room. Being alone was one of the things she feared. The bunkhouse offered a chance to see someone come in and out room.

She looked at the television and decided against trying to find what was on. This early in the morning most likely she would find some infomercial. She shook at the thought of seeing Davy Jones of the Monkees talking about Times cd package of the music of the 60's.

She grabbed a coke from the fridge, a no-no on the doctors list but sometimes you couldn't help yourself. Settling at a computer she fired it up to see what she could find on line.

Occasionally she did searches on Buckaroo Banzai on the web and decided to see what would come up. She ran the search and found a few things that caught her interest.

"Buckaroo Banzai fan fiction," she murmured out loud. She hit on the link and followed the lead.

Reading the titles of stories by fans of theirs. Authors that wrote fantasy exploits about the Hong Kong Cavaliers. She laughed when she say Perfect Tommy had a special feature for him at one site, "The Love Exploits of Perfect Tommy." Tommy Boy gave a hoot at the thought. She clicked onto one story and read through it. She had been witness to some of Tommy's escapades. She wondered with the author had actually been with him any; she had a few facts down about him. She would have to ask him.

She backed out and saw that even Pinky Cruthers had a fan base for his list of facts. Seemed there was a contest to fill that site.

She renewed her search and found another site; it was a little different, slash. She had heard of slash from the Trekkies that she knew. Some were for it, some were against it. Some gagged at the thought of bringing Kirk and Spock together into relationship of that sort. 

"Who would they be slashing in the Cavaliers?" She linked to the site and read through it.

Most prominent was Rawhide and Perfect Tommy. She sat back, stunned at first by people doing that to her friends. Then thinking about it she could see it. Rawhide was the mentor and Perfect Tommy never let it be unknown that he took it both ways, he gave as good as he got, he said once when questioned.  
Tommy Boy wondered if that was one of the problems between her and Rawhide. That he was in love with someone else. No women had nerve to cross her path. But a man? She would have to ask him when they weren't seething at each other.

Tommy Boy heard laughing in the hallway and saw the two men walk in to the bunkhouse. For a quick second she saw them touching each other in a way she had never seen, a touch of the hand, quickly let go when they saw her.

Looking down at the screen, maybe there was truth to the fiction that was being written out there.

"Hey TB," Perfect Tommy called as he flopped on the couch.

"Hey. How was the pub?"

"Good crowd. Should have come over. Could of used a decent two step partner."

Tommy Boy stood up after turning the computer off and headed towards the sofa. Rawhide eyes her coke bottle. "Tommy?!"

"Chill, I can't live without it completely. This is the first one in two weeks so sit tiger."

Perfect Tommy laughed. "Tiger .. I like that."

"Laugh it up fuzz ball." Rawhide commented. He went to the kitchen area to find himself something to drink.

Tommy Boy sat down next to PT. Being the touchy person he was he pulled her closer and held her close.

Rawhide sat down in a section across from them.

"Why are you hanging?" Perfect Tommy asked.

"Sad. Didn't want to bring anyone else down. Came in here and played on the computer and found some interesting stuff."

"Such as?"

"Fan Fiction. What people write about us. Found some hot sex scenes for ya' Tommy. Makes me wonder how many out there actually have had you in bliss."

Perfect Tommy laughed. "Well I am a wild child."

Tommy Boy laughed. "Wild Child my butt." She told him. Then continued on with what she had found. "Then I found something that got me thinking and now I wonder about some things."

Rawhide's breath caught. "Think about what?"

Tommy Boy sat up a little but didn't let go of Perfect Tommy's hand. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you two been seeing each other?"

Rawhide fleeted a moment, then recovered. "A year."

Tommy Boy nodded. "A year." She repeated. Four months before she and Rawhide had broken up.

Perfect Tommy kept a hold of her hand. "Tommy?" he whispered. "We, we didn't mean to hurt you."

Tommy Boy nodded. "I'm past that Tommy. Past anything that you can throw at me." She looked at Rawhide, "You could have told me."

"No we couldn't. It was bad enough you hated me, Tommy is a friend of yours too."

"Bet you had a laugh at me when I took the pity fuck from you."

"No one laughed Tommy Boy. We just kept things to normal for the time so things would cool down for all of us."

"Don't rock the boat you mean."

"Well the boat was leaning heavy to one side. If people found out about us, we would have sunk. No one, not even Buckaroo, could have saved it."

"So you two are resuming the relationship?"

Rawhide sat back, leaving Perfect Tommy to answer. "We have an open relationship. I'm free to see others and fall back on Rawhide."

Tommy Boy looks to Rawhide, "And Rawhide?"

"Take what he gives me in between. I got enough to keep me busy."

Tommy Boy nodded again. "So now I know. Who else?"

Rawhide sat back. "Buckaroo."

"That should be a given. Anyone else?"

"Not that I know of."

"Okay. I won't go running my mouth. Heavens knows I don't want to shot myself in the foot. If anything is said it will make a mess of things. We come this far."

Perfect Tommy took TB's hand and kissed it. "Thank you."

Tommy Boy settled into the sofa. "One thing you can't lose is friends. We've had our problems but we live here and we are family."

"That we are."

"And if I ever need a cuddle or more?"

"I'm willing to give it." Perfect Tommy smiled. "You know that you are special to me."

"And me." Rawhide added.

"I think you lost that privilege." Tommy Boy told him.

Rawhide nodded.

"Well I guess I will let you two finish out your evening." She stood and looked down at the two men then walked to the door.

Rawhide got up and followed her out. He walked with her to her door. Tommy Boy turned to look at him. "I'm sorry."

"Story of my life." Tommy Boy answered. She looked up at him. "I loved you."

"I know and I love you. But I can't short myself. If you ever need me, tell me. I will always be there for you."

"Right Cowboy."

"Don't ever doubt me."

Tommy Boy looked up at the man that had once been her lover, protector. "I'll never doubt you. If anything happens to me, I expect you to be the one to get me out."

A smile graced the features of her cowboy. "You can count on it."


End file.
